Jackson's Rites of Passage
ok I've never made a wikia article so please don't hurt me Rites of Passage Mitchell – First boot always sucks, and I’m sorry it had to be you this time. At least Valentin voted with you, if not because Alex got him to, because you did. Jay – you self-voted lol Ro – You seemed like an incredibly genuine person, and I’m happy I got the chance to play with you while I could. I feel that the only reason why you were voted off (in a 4-3 vote nonetheless) was due to Monte’s having an idol – robbed queen JJ- you striked out lol Alex – It’s a bit harder to write about how bad I felt about voting you off – you were one of a few I felt I could reliably talk game to after the Ro vote, and we had a bunch of good convos (Romania memes 4 life). Praying that you, Val, or Brad win Canadienne : ) If you wanna talk after this hmu, if not I understand Monte – genuinely don’t know what to say. Uh, Mecha Godzilla rules? WAIT Becky had some things to say to me about you though. “To Monte, my love: I love you so fucking much! You’re literally one of my favourite people I’ve met in the game and you deserve the world! This game did you so dirty and I’m still pressed that I wasn’t targeted, yet you were. You dropping me a direct message kicked off a beautiful friendship and I’m fully here for it. We stuck it to those who view us as problematic and I’m happy we both share the title of “devil of the tribe”. Legends only. I didn’t really mention this at all, but when the tribes first swapped, I had a mini-meltdown because I thought my game was going to be over. I thought the guys were going to band together and get me out, simply for being the minority. But YOU, being the complete and utter king you are, saved me from feeling utterly helpless by [REDACTED, EXPLICIT CONTENT]. I stan a babe who makes a bitch feel safe. Not only that, but you’re literally who I aspire to be for my future ORG games. You’re problematic at times and you have a tendency to pop off (bitch me too), but you’re so smart and strategic. The stuff you came up with during the drawing challenge was so fucking iconic, I could never, you are better and that’s a fact.” Benj – I never got much of a chance to talk to you, though I suppose a large part of that was through my own volition. Hope we get to play again sometime? Wendy – you’re probably the person with whom I’ve had the most consistently positive relationship for the duration of the ORG other than maybe Becky. I WANNA PLAY MORE WITH YOU MORE!! im going back through my messages with you and I'm mostly a gamebot lmao so.. but play EM with me Edvin – we were just on the opposite sides for the longest time man (same with everyone else in your 4 though). I’m a bit sad that I didn’t get the chance to work with you (especially since I believe you’re a survivor redditor ;) ) NO SPOILERS im still on like episode 4 lmao Ci’ere/Shawn/Ciera – LMFAOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WE WERE SUCH MESSES DLFKJSDLFDSJF well it was mostly me BUT I’ll say my what I got to say now: what happened during the Ro vote was very much unintentional, I was just tired and my wifi got shut off :/ FOR REAL. It was the same deal with the Alex vote. I never meant to fuck you over at those times and I’m very glad that, at the very least, our in-game relationship ended off on a positive note? That was a W at least. Jose – legitimately robbed I didn’t even play on your side and I know the truth (getting auction-fucked feels bad man). Hopefully we can talk more after this lmao (btw disneyland hype) Jessie –I take issue with some of the things you said to Becky (seriously dude questioning the gender of someone online as a means of belittling them? EDIT: at time of writing jordan was a black female NSDFDFNDFN). That being said you probably have the best strategic foresight in the game along with Ci’ere prob. If a lot of our conversations towards the end seemed fake that was because I was worried about your being a leaky faucet in an attempt to flip Valentin at 5/6. Elizabeth - Not gonna get into F4 too much bc it's ROP and not a speech but yeah I got some regrets... that being SAID ur actually like really fun to talk to and I could tell that even w the short amount of time that we were able to work together/talk and not have it be fake. okay there it is.... @Ally don't roast the shit out of me plz